User blog:Seraphimon44/Epic Rap Battles Of Seraphimon 44: Professor X vs Dr. Phil 2
Locations: Dr Phil: Dr Phil Set Professor X: Charles Xavier School For Gifted Youngsters Rappers: Dr. Phil: Epiclloyd ( voiced by Nice Peter) Professor X: Nice Peter ???: Jesse Wellens, MarryDoodles , Zach Shewrin, Ray William Johnson, Shameless Maya ???: Epic Lloyd Description: Leader of the X Men Professor X collides with tv show doctor Dr. Phil to see which doctors way is better once again. But this time will Phil be the teacher EEEEEEEEE - Epic Rap Battles Of Seraphimon 44 Dr. Phil VS Professor X 2 BEGIN Professor X: Before i begin my diagnosis please heed my words There's no way in hell you should have challenged this X- trordinary man you turd We've already fought once and now you want to fight again I'm a cerebral assassin Marvels awesome champion Ive read your mind and asimulated the outcome Im X im the best, no way I can be outdone I'm a member of the Illuminati and I embrace my powers While you give "tough love" to people, um i believe you need a shower Just cause you have Oprah at your back no way you can win this time You best rethink what you say, cause i can see it in your mind It's Xtremely simple Mcgraw, your advice is clearly faulty if i am thinking right I'm owning you in this battle, like that guest remember Bumfights Dr. Phil: Welcome to this episode of Dr. Phil Charles came back for the rematch why the wheelchair you're lookin pretty ill ? While i'm still walking on my own two feet and my stack While you live in a mansion with kids, and you teach Hugh Jack I'm not the guy to say let's talk about your mother But in your case i would have been a better lover I'm causing a verbal Storm you haven't even witnessed my Beast mode Causing a verbal Apocolypse your whole team couldn't handle It's time to X-Force you out and erase you from history Cause let's be honest Charlie you can't stand to a victory X: Hah i knew what you were going to say and i didn't have to read ya Check the books Phil, they call me the New World Savior I shoot straight like Cyclops i bring Jubilation to millions Even Magnetos better at attracting than you, while i'm making billions Chillin at my mansion, with a First Class flow of Angel Burning bright like a Phoenix i'm too hot to handle Remove the stache Harvey I mean your looking pretty od (god) If i wanted a better opponent i would have battled Oz Phil: Please please Charlie there's no need to be rash I don't need a Cerebro to help me take out the trash I read your files and you might have cheated death But i'm gonna leave you on your knees like the Shadow King, you get ? You hate on my relashionship well look at yours a total fail My analysis is done its time to put this hack to rest with no avail Hah you tryed to pawn me but im considred a rapping king Even with your team i will still be overpowering Professor X: Huh do you really belive that Phil Dr. Phil: Why yes i do and nothing you will say or do otherwise affect..... ( Cyclops then busts into the set with the X Men) Professor X (mentaly contacting): 'My students quickly we must strike now' Wolverine: Alright Bub quit talkin i’m used to beating men like you Cyclops: No worries professor will help you take down this tool Beast: My flow is Unchanny and our win is clear i think Storm: It is our duty to win with the elements and to beat down this shrink Jean Grey: Scott im sensing that this man is a failure at his job Iceman: Lets Freeze him and leave him gasping at the straws Professor X: Enough my students its clear that we have become the teachers here Wolverine: Your hungry bub ? All: You couldnt handle this like your time with Britney Spears Dr Phil: Well now the Dr. is in lets see what we have hear Charles sending your pack after me isnt a good Gamble- see here Mr. Logan seems to be very tempermental, and Scott id ad- vise that youd step down This odd couple better take notes before another wolf dies now... Mr. Mcoy were both smart men but your disorder makes you faulty And Storm quit talking like a JRR Tolkien wanabe Ms. Grey you should leave your wolf and monster and find a real man Bobby please be mature I can handle any Ice- Man And now on to the big hot shot professor in his lab This is gonna hurt more than the abuse from your dad My flow was a Danger Room test and you just failed These punks are done and its clear that my way has prevailed ( the lights on the set start to bend) Dr. Phil: Ohh what now bring everyone out i will serve them up ???: Youd start this without me Charles im shocked X: I knew youd come ???: Have you ever doubted me alright its time to end this Magneto: The Master has steped in and its time to rise Names Mageneto and Phil Welcome to Die Lets Journey into the mystery of why do you exist man Its clear your getting older, Astonishingly unlike our fans My field is expanding surrouding you man you cant handle me Ask my Brotherhood and my children im the king so call me your daddy My flow hurts more than an Asteroid, im not technically evil But pacifism works all the time ? dosnt quite work with me bro My rhymes are filled with Pride time for this Kitty to see the Crimson Dawn Im the true ruler of mutant kind and this chess piece just got pawned Phil: Again.. well then it dosent sound like this would take long Ericks just mad cause he allways gets hated on In other words, my Collosal flow is just way to big for you Rejecting your magnets like how about Mystique dude Okay okay i belive ive said enough, but the Days of your raps arent getting any better And world domination isnt giving you any Hope either sir This will cut you like a Quicksilver bullet i have Zero Tollernce for your behavior I left you seeing Scarlet cause i just ended your New Mutant savior Who Won Whos Next Sorry for the delay YOU DECIDE ( SEASON 5 HYPE) Epic Rap no no Epic Rap no no Epic Rap Battles Of Seraphimon 44 Next Time On ERBOS44 "i got so many grammys moonwalkin on your 3 CDs, step back from the...." Category:Blog posts